In recent years, a movement has gained traction to replace incandescent light bulbs with lighting fixtures that employ more efficient lighting technologies as well as to replace relatively efficient fluorescent lighting fixtures with lighting technologies that produce a more pleasing, natural light. One such technology that shows tremendous promise employs light emitting diodes (LEDs). Compared with incandescent bulbs, LED-based light fixtures are much more efficient at converting electrical energy into light, are longer lasting, and are also capable of producing light that has a very natural-seeming spectral distribution of light frequencies or colors.
Compared with fluorescent lighting, LED-based fixtures are more efficient, and are capable of producing light that is much more natural and more capable of accurately rendering colors. Moreover, fluorescent light bulbs/fixtures have a theoretical long life span (some reports indicate approximately 10,000 hours), but failures occur much more frequently due to bulb and power supply issues. For example, the fluorescent bulbs require special ballast and starter devices that provide sufficient energy to create plasma within the bulb to cause it to glow. The high surges of current cause frequent failures of the ballast or starter devices. Replacement of these components usually requires disassembly of the cabinet or display case in which they are housed, which is particularly inconvenient and potentially hazardous when the fixture is ceiling-mounted, and the service person must climb a ladder to perform the service operation.
Although fluorescent bulbs can last approximately 10,000 hours, this is significantly shorter than the service life offered by current LED technology. Illumination sources that feature LEDs can withstand over 60,000 hours of continuous use. Moreover, LED sources are not as prone to failure due to on/off switching. The fluorescent light bulb requires an initial high current surge to start illumination. This surge is not needed in LED light sources.
As a result, lighting fixtures that employ LED technologies are expected to replace incandescent and fluorescent bulbs in residential, commercial, and industrial applications.